Just Another Day in the Life
by theqwerty
Summary: Buffy/Stargate Xover, Xander's in for a surprise, and it's not his dad actually drinking some alcohol. It's a surprise that includes a new family, mostly consisting of his grandfather, Jacob Carter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! My first crossover fic! This is a crossover between Buffy and Stargate, if you didn't get that already from the summary. I plan to have most of the story take place in the Buffy universe, though. This fic is also posted at 'Twisting the Hellmouth' (www . tth . com) if you prefer reading it there. So, read on and enjoy!

--

Disclaimer: Buffy and Stargate are not owned by me. If they were, new episodes would still be in the making.

--

Chapter 1

--

_Ow,_ thought Xander as he trudged home from a long, hard evening of patrolling, _those demons sure know how to pack a punch._

The glaring streetlights weren't helping at all. It was quite possible that the last demon, some purple and orange skinned monstrosity that had looked like a Hawaiian shirt, had thrown him against a gravestone and given him what felt like a concussion (It also didn't help that right afterwards the gigantic, blue, newt/octopus demon crossbreed had attacked both him and the Hawaiian shirt demon).

_I shouldn't even know how to recognize a concussion. I bet most boys my age wouldn't know what a concussion felt like,_ he thought as he paused under a broken streetlight, soaking in the cool darkness for as long as possible, _and it isn't just because I live on a Hellmouth_.

Xander checked the cheap rubber watch on his left wrist, swore, and started running down the street towards his house. The glare of the streetlights seemed to intensify as he ran, causing him to wince in pain. The sprint to his house seemed to take what felt like an eternity but was actually only a few minutes. Xander stumbled to a halt in front of his house and sighed, praying to every god he could think of (that didn't like human sacrifices or blood offerings, of course) and a couple that he was pretty sure Willow had made up to try and trip Giles up that his parents had already gone to bed. Eyeing the light shining out of the front windows, he was almost tempted to use the 'W' word, but refrained from action because the rest of the Scoobies would definitely go over the top if they ever found out.

As silently as possible he crossed the lawn and inserted the key in the door. _Shit_. The key wouldn't budge. Xander strained against the evil demon-kind key and finally got it to twist in the lock with an ear-splitting screech that certainly sounded like a demon.

"Bad boy. Bad boy," he whispered at his key. Then Xander turned his attention to the doorknob. Grasping it firmly he twisted and pushed, hoping the wood hadn't expanded in the bipolar Californian weather, making it practically impossible to open the door.

Luck was on his side for once. But only momentarily. The door slid open with ease, highlighting the figure standing inside the living room knocking back a shot of vodka. Xander tried to be invisible, he really did, but the key had ruined all hope he might have had of sneaking down to his room in the basement unnoticed.

"Your curfew happens to be 11:00, not 11:30, Xander," Tony Harris said mildly, pouring himself another shot.

"I thought you were Mom," Xander replied, not changing the subject at all as his posture relaxed.

"She's sleeping," Tony told him.

"Passed out, you mean," Xander snorted.

"I believe she did have quite a few drinks before I got home from work, yes," Tony replied.

"And why are you drinking?" Xander asked, "You never drink!"

"I had a bad day at work," Tony sighed, "A really bad day. And don't think I didn't notice you change the subject. You can't blame your mom for getting mad at you if you break all of our household rules."

"I don't break all of them!" Xander protested, "Only the curfew one. Well, the curfew one and the cracker one. I mean, the curfew one, the cracker one, and the one about the milk. Okay, so it was the curfew one, the cracker one, the one about the milk, and that other one about-"

"Xander," Tony cut him off, "We put the rules in place for a reason. We are your parents, and I just want you to grow up into a man who people can respect. A man who can lift himself out of this town and become more than just another didn't-go-to-college-guy."

"I?" Xander asked, "Don't you mean 'we'? Or does Mom not even care about my future, and nevermind, just don't say anything, I'm going to bed."

Xander made a quick exit down to the basement where he curled up and slept, dreaming of a happier home life.

--

REVIEW, PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or Buffy. Never have, never will.

A/N: So you all might know how old Xander is, this story is taking place during senior year of high school for Xander, meaning Season 3 of Buffy (Xander does not have a girlfriend, so second half of the season). On the other side of the crossover, this story takes place right before Jacob is formally introduced into Stargate. Please read and review!!

--

Chapter 2

--

Jacob hated flying commercial.

Jacob liked that he hated flying commercial.

His life had been a violently turbulent ride (just like the current commercial flight he was on) and it was one of the only things that was a constant.

Ever since he had left his parents house, life had dealt him a wild ride. Jacob had joined USAF and had advanced rapidly due to the tremendous focus he gave to all his tasks. His life had taken another turn when he met his late wife, a beautiful and caring woman. Their first child had also been a surprise. Mark had not been a planned baby, but they had both been wildly excited. Samantha had been a planned baby, but the doctors had said that their second child was a boy. They had agreed to name the baby after Jacob's grandfather Samuel, but when she was born, had to think quickly to come up with a more appropriate name. Jacob's wife had been annoyed at him on and off while Sam grew up, claiming that the room they had prepared had caused Sam to become a tomboy with more interest in martial arts than ballet.

Fortunately, they always made up after fights over Sam.

The last turn of his life had started when his wife had been killed in a car crash and both his children had gone into a rebellious stage. Though he was still not speaking with Mark, his daughter Sam had become his pride as she followed in his footsteps when she realized the mistakes she had made. Jacob really didn't want to think about it any more because he had already thought it through, and, besides, he hated flying commercial and the pilot would never have been accepted into the Air Force because he was making Jacob dizzy and kind of sick and unable to think very well.

Jacob attempted to get rid of his headache, looked at his watch and sighed.

"Two more hours of hell..." he murmured to himself as the twins across the aisle started screaming and the large woman sitting next to him cranked up the volume on her walkman _again_, even though he could already hear it loud and clear over the drone of the engines.

Jacob looked at his watch again and sighed. Again. The secondhand seemed to be moving slower as he looked at it. Jacob sighed for a third time and opened the in flight magazine. Celebrities, celebrities, aardvarks, celebrities, The End Is Near, celebrities...

Jacob blinked. Had there just been an article titled "The End Is Near"? He flipped back a few pages and decided that, yes, there definitely had been.

_Alignment of stars in the sky...blah, blah, blah...weird explosions in the night...blah, blah, blah...human race to be exterminated in 20 years..._

Jacob stopped reading. Signals of imminent doom were one thing, but twenty years off? His doctors had told him he wouldn't survive the year.

He sighed again and reached a hand over his shoulder to massage his aching back, frowning at the uncomfortable airplane seats, the second worst part of flying commercial, and wished silently that the plane would hurry up and land so he could get to Sunnydale.

--

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
